


Terms

by gleefulmusings, xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Odds and Ends [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cordelia delivers a parting gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms

Hands are words. She holds his face, kissing his lips,  
surprised she tastes not ash, but love and life.  
So much wasted time, so many poor choices.  
She is ready; he will never be.  
And, in the end, she will   
die as she has lived:   
on her own terms.  
She is, now   
and forever,  
 _Cordelia_.


End file.
